


Lo Siento

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Lo Siento

破窗理论 虫盾肉 番外

 

巴西东南海岸的基提克腊山脉下拥有上帝之城蒂结出公认最好的橙果，阳光与季风迷失在圣保罗惹火的拉丁舞曲里，高温纠缠着降雨，如同美神缀满钻石的华美裙摆于空中舒展，将成熟丰收的气息尽数洒在这片众神之父尚且留恋的土地。

于种植园最茂盛的香橙树的枝头上摘下最饱满亮丽的那颗，迫不及待用小刀划开金黄诱人的表皮，甘甜清爽的的气息便顺着刀背轻盈一跃萦绕鼻尖挥散不去，轻轻一掰，饱满果肉里的丰沛汁水爆裂四散，不小心撞到唇角。

诱人可口。

彼得急切地吻上史蒂夫柔软温热的嘴唇，他冒冒失失地摔进浴缸趴在Omega身上，脱掉碍事的T恤和饱受情热煎熬的火热肌肤紧密贴合。尽管膝盖以下的水温几乎可以算冰凉，第一次接触性事的焦虑与紧张化为烈火几乎要将他燃烧成灰，发烫硬挺的下身恰好顶在早就湿滑泛滥泥泞不堪的私密地带。夹杂着浓厚雄性荷尔蒙与迫切渴望的前液，淫靡非常诱人犯罪的花穴淫水，亦或是不经意间溅到的水花，纯棉睡裤上暧昧痕迹的来源不得而知，它迟早是要被脱掉的。

史蒂夫回应着年轻Alpha生涩的吻技，耐心地与他唇舌纠缠直到渐入佳境，修长白皙的手指停下动作从后穴抽出，抚上彼得尚显瘦弱的腰间，粘腻的淫水还挂在指尖激起皮肤一阵颤栗，随后顺着腹股沟伸进宽松的睡裤慢慢扯下那层碍事的布料，释放欢愉的恶魔。

”嘶......史蒂夫......哦.......上帝啊......“彼得发育良好的性器被自己的可爱妈咪握在手里上下撸动，柔软的指肚时不时擦过形状饱满的龟头，底部的囊袋也被富有技巧的抚弄着。未经人事的高中生牙齿打颤，连一句完整的话也说不来，双手青筋暴起几乎要把浴缸边捏碎。

纤长睫毛犹如里约狂欢节桑巴女郎头饰上的翎羽，颤动着等待鼓点再次响起，盛装出席。Omega睁开双眼，挑起养子的下巴，手指在薄薄的下唇上流连，如加勒比海般碧蓝的瞳孔盛满风情，化为浪花拍打心房。

“可以吗......”原本清透沉稳的嗓音被情欲炙烤后变得沙哑，生理上的难耐让他下意识地去渴望Alpha，略带羞怯的问询句式尾调不自觉地扬起竟带上了一点娇嗔意味，满满都是含苞待放的情态。史蒂夫罗杰斯从不乞求，他有的是方法让Alpha心甘情愿自投罗网。

彼得抖得更厉害了，他扶着阴茎慢慢靠近深红湿润的穴口，龟头接触到褶皱处的软肉时差点令他射出来，一股又一股甜腻的橙子香气随着呼吸进入体内，几乎要烧穿他的五脏六腑。让他魂牵梦萦的，恨不得将这份感情揉进骨血的的，他清纯娇俏的小养母，正在他身下，如同清晨的玫瑰花苞，浑身湿透，正等着一束日光穿过层叠包裹的娇嫩花瓣，点燃盛放焰火。

Alpha深吸一口气，性器一插到底，紧致湿热的内壁紧紧吸附着柱身。史蒂夫小声惊呼出来，片刻后便是舒爽的叹息，火热的，粗大的，硬挺的阴茎深深地埋入身体中，酥麻的电流从头顶散向四肢百骸让他几乎要忍不住呻吟出声。

“我......我不知道......接下来该怎么动......”

“哦......宝贝儿......像这样......”他差点忘了自己的养子还是个处男，史蒂夫往后退了一点，又向前重新把阳具吞了进去。彼得一直是个聪明好学的孩子，做爱和用筷子夹寿司一样，总是要多练习才能游刃有余。

“我试试......像这样吗.....老天，老天......见鬼......这真是该死的......爽......”彼得激动地甚至骂出脏话，可爱妈咪在身下配合着抽插舒服地喘息着，他觉得自己真是棒呆了，在这种事情上和做数学题一样竟然该死的有天赋！Alpha俯下身子贴在史蒂夫的胸口，继续保持着底下的操弄，大胆地咬上了粉嫩挺立的乳头。

“唔......小坏蛋......弄疼妈咪了......"彼得的犬牙在胸口急切地乱咬一通，omega揉了揉拱来拱去的卷毛脑袋，乳首被舔舐的麻痒痛感配合下面用力的顶弄让他止不住抽气，竟也像初绽的娇花儿一样，微风细雨般的爱抚下也能颤抖不已。

“史蒂夫……妈咪……”彼得用鼻音无意识地呼唤着，那些疯狂的，荒谬的，与现实背道而驰的白日幻想变成了落在草丛中的星火，本能在这一刻夺取了一切意识以燎原之态攻城掠地。史蒂夫在他的身下舒展，碧水莲花般轻盈，纯洁，于是更加令人痴迷，渴望。

“妈咪……你这里……要是生下了我……该多好……”

这太超过了，史蒂夫的乳头被养子吸到红肿不堪，养子操弄的力道突然变得强势，男孩无意识的低喃让他心跳加速，双颊酡红，醉倒在旖旎绯梦里无法自拔。敏感的身体甚至能感觉龟头划过G点，反复地剐蹭碾磨，omega夹紧双腿贴着洁白的大理石浴缸壁难耐地扭动着，脚趾因为快感蜷缩着搭在彼得柔软的小腿肚上磨蹭。

“pete baby想射在妈咪脸上吗……”

“妈咪也想尝尝pete宝贝的味道……”

“pete……”

史蒂夫不经意地揉弄着自己的腺体，甜橙炸弹在潮湿闷热的浴室中爆开，夹杂着果香的水汽透过毛孔渗入血液，年轻稚嫩的alpha在成熟浓郁的性香前毫无招架之力，十几次抽插过后omega尖叫着射出精液，双腿大开在潮吹中动情地喊着养子的乳名，烂熟艳红的穴口流下汩汩淫液。彼得抽出仍然坚硬的性器送到omega嘴中继续抽动，听话的乖孩子自然要满足妈咪的要求。

沉沦在高潮余韵中的史蒂夫无力地吞吐着，任由那根年轻却火热的阴茎抵着他的喉咙为所欲为。彼得大口喘息着，继续抽动着，在顶峰来临前拔出性器，白浊喷射，鼻翼美眸洒落星点，丰唇之上红白相间，淫艳迷乱。

彼得事后脱力地伏趴在养母的胸口，喘息着小声抱怨疲倦，最后竟合上双眼打起盹来，即便到了独自捕猎的年纪，对母亲的依恋仍旧让才脱离幼年期不久雄兽愿意卷缩在母兽身边寻求温暖与庇护。史蒂夫轻抚着养子的后背，舔掉唇边略带腥气的液体，他恐怕要让乖巧的男孩失望了。

“对不起……”

［没有人能真正拥有我。］


End file.
